duranduranfandomcom-20200214-history
John Taylor: Around The World 96-00
John Taylor: Around The World 96-00 is an unofficial compilation DVD, featuring a collection of John Taylor solo television appearances aired in various countries. About the DVD The DVD was compiled with recordings from the years of 1996 and 2000. There are promo appearances by Taylor for The Japan Album, with live performances of "A-Anon" and "Fields of Eden". There is also footage of Taylor discussing Sugar Town, a film he and The Power Station's second vocalist Michael Des Barres feature in. Track listing #Japan T.V. – Weekend Joy’s Hard Rock Special (12/20/96): Interview with JT, promo I.D. for Top Music and "Feelings Are Good" (2:50) #Japan T.V. – CD Groove’s Music Factory (11/96): Promo for Music Factory, clip of "Feelings Are Good"” and interview with JT (3:00) #Japan T.V.- Channel A (2/2000): Opening, Today’s Menu segment featuring "A-Anon" (music video) (2:17) #Japan T.V.- Channel A (2/2000): Interview with John Taylor, long segment of "A-Anon" (music video) and another separate interview with JT and live acoustic performance of "Run Together" with Gerry Laffy (7:20) #Japan T.V. (2/99): Commercial for new LP (0:10) #Japan T.V. – Weekend Joy (2/2000): Opening, segment of "A-Anon" (music video) and interview with JT. Also included a live acoustic version of "Fields of Eden" (5:40) #Japan T.V. – CD Groove (2/2000): Opening includes scenes with JT, interview with John with segment of "A-Anon" (music video) and Japan band Laputa receives surprise visit from John during interview (7:50) #Japan T.V. – Waratte Iitomo (2/2000): Interview with JT (2:24) #Japan T.V. – Just 2000 (2/2000): In-depth interview with JT and Gerry Laffy. Live acoustic performance of "Rio" and exclusive clips from the live concerts from 2/4 & 5/2000 at The Blue Note, Osaka, Japan. Interview continues with JT as he travels around Japan tasting traditional dishes from Japan (15:41) #Japan T.V. (2/2000): Commercial 'Terroristen on Tour 2000 at Club Quattro' (1:40) #Japan T.V. Waratte Iitomo (2/2000): JT’s live acoustic version of "Rio" with Gerry Laffy – the song is misidentified as "Mr. J" (1:45) #Japan T.V. – Midnight Kingdom (2/2000): "Mister J" and "A-Anon" (live performance) (1:16) #"Japan T.V. – Freebeat! (2/2000): Segment of "A-Anon" (music video) and interview with JT (4:54) #U.S. T.V. – MTV Killed The Radio Star?: The History of Music Video (5/2000); Opening segment and full profile on Duran Duran including Nick Rhodes on Andy Warhol’s Fifteen Minutes. #Various comments from John Taylor (in 2000) on both Duran Duran and the music scene in the early 80’s. Also interview with Russell Mulcahy (Director of early Duran Duran videos) #U.S.T.V. – Politically Incorrect (6/2000): John Taylor’s 3rd appearance on the show (17:53) #Home video (9/4/97): John Taylor performs an acoustic live set outside of Record Runner Record Store (West Village, NYC) "Hold Back The Rain", "Losing You" (11:31) #MTV Europe (1998): Interview with John discussing Sugar Town film. Also, Michael Des Barres is interviewed, clips from the movie, interview with Rosanna Arquette (1:30) #Cutting Edge Productions: John Taylor E.P.K. (Electronic Press Kit) (11/26/99): In-depth interview with John Taylor discussing his departure from Duran Duran and his new self titled solo album where John explains the influences for the various songs on the LP. Also includes live performance clips of "Fields of Eden" and "Run Together" and the complete music video for "A-Anon" (18:15) Category:Videos and DVDs Category:Unofficial band related videos and DVDs Category:John Taylor related